weekendgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Buddy
Were you looking for the Buddy Doll? Description Buddy was the "final boss" character of the second version of WEEKEND_. It is currently unknown if he will appear in the Retribution version of the game. Buddy is a large animatronic and appears to be a fusion of The Puppet and Ennard, due to his face and faceplates. He has a mostly black body, the only things of note being some dark red buttons on his chest and bells on his shoes. He seems to be holding a small yellow balloon at all times. Appearances Buddy has so far been seen in his teaser, glitched extras render, and on the thumbnail. His jumpscare was also featured at the end of the game’s trailer. 'Buddy is active on the 3rd/Sunday night, appears on every camera in 2 poses, when his face covers the image on the camera, turn on the alarm and search for it on ' the camera. But this is not the end of the problems - just like at night 4 in the first version are going to active Soulless Freddy and Bonnie, and with the reciprocity of those who first find themselves on a particular camera, it will appear as second. Unfortunately, this night is the most difficult and fate caused that after 1.00 will come down 2 energy points. What's worse, Buddy's mechanics are not based only on these things. After several times Buddy's demise the camera will turn off and it is not known if Buddy will come to the door and you will need to attach music, or for a veil of darkness on the camera turned off the face and after turning on the alarm he kill the player. 'Unfortunately, I do not know what you need to do to not die, most likely attach the ' music box after turning off the camera and then turn on the alarm. 'A good sign of ' happiness can be kill by 2 animatronics at the same time, which will lead to crash and stop everything except of the hours. Minigames '''Buddy will appear in almost every minigame in New Weekend_ Demo, '''most of the time standing next to Purple Guy, not moving. Springbonnie minigame Main character wakes up in a SpringBonnie springlock suit. After awakening, Purple Guy tells player about danger of springlock suits, and tells him to exit the room. When player gets near to the exit, he will see Purple Guy and Buddy, standing next to him. After that, character will fall on the floor, bleeding. Then you will get a Game Over screen with Shadow Bonnie. Ballora minigame In this minigame you play as Ballora from original Five Nights at Freddy's : Sister Location. You are able to move around the room an touch Minireenas. If you touch a minireena, it changes it's color to red and starts to make noise. After some time passes, Buddy will appear, causing Minireenas to disappear and minigame to end. After beating Sunday cutscene After beating Sunday, player get to see an 8-bit styled cutscene. The player will appear in the room with 4 dead children with animatronics' masks on them, probably representing thembeing stuffed into suits. There's also Purple Guy, standing in the upper left corner, and Buddy, standing in the center. He tells the player, that he did a great job, but he will see him soon(probably referring to release of the game's full version), and it was only the first step, to "put back together the family". Trivia * Galva_ has stated that he added Buddy to the game as a replacement for The Master, and that he wanted to give The Puppet and Ennard a common ancestor due to the two looking so similar. * It is still unknown what Buddy's place in the story was (or is). Gallery NotDead.png|Buddy's teaser image. Mysterious figure.png|Buddy before getting unlocked. Centerroom4Buddy.png|Buddy in Cam A. Gasroom2BuddyC.png|Buddy close to Cam A. Storage2Buddy.png|Buddy in Cam B. Storage2BuddyC.png|Buddy close to Cam B. Hallway2Buddy.png|Buddy in Cam C. Hallway2BuddyC.png|Buddy close to Cam C. Kitchen4Buddy.png|Buddy in Cam D. Kitchen5BuddyC.png|Buddy close in Cam D. Gasroom2Buddy.png|Buddy in Cam E. Cove6BuddyC.png|Buddy close to Cam F. Cove5Buddy.png|Buddy in Cam F. Centerroom5BuddyC.png|Buddy close to Cam E. Buddo2.PNG|Buddy seen in blender. Budendo.PNG|Ditto, but with his endo showing. Category:Animatronics Category:V2 Characters